Lo que siento por ti
by AnythingCouldHappen
Summary: La historia de como dos fanáticas HeYa conocieron a ambas actrices de Glee, al fin podrán saber realmente que pasa detrás de las cámaras. *Contiene Achele*
1. Capitulo 1- El comienzo de algo grande

** Bueno antes que nada hola! :)**

**Les cuento que esta historia, o bien este fanfiction esta hecho o compartido con otra chica, ella había intentado subirlo desde su cuenta, creo que solo posteo un capitulo y luego la flojera impidió que siguiera xd Cuando decidimos retornar la subida, se olvido el correo de su cuenta y la contraseña -.-. Así que me he tomado la tarea de subirlo yo.**

**Bueno nada mas, esperamos que les guste, las criticas son bien recibidas, un abrazo enorme Flor y Maga :D**

**Prologo**

Me levante esa mañana, y no tenía idea de que mi vida cambiaría para siempre, el timbre sonó y no estaba en mí la voluntad suficiente para levantarme de la cama, pero el cartero no iba a irse sin entregar lo que tenía en sus manos.

De muy mal humor bajes las escaleras, pero mi cara cambio cuando el sobre que abrí decía aquello, aquello con lo que empieza esta historia…

Estaba flotando en una nube, es decir yo, Ada Evans ¿Había ganado la posibilidad de ver al cast de Glee? ¿Era eso posible?

Después de un largo viaje llegué, era todo nuevo y distinto, un hombre muy alto me guiaba por los pasillos de un enorme edificio, luego de mucho caminar comencé a reconocer el lugar, eran los pasillos del McKinley. Fue una experiencia increíble, no podía creerlo. El muchacho me hizo señas para que esperara, me informo que pronto me pondrían al tanto de todo.

Espere por más de veinte minutos sentada en una silla, muy incómoda por cierto, hasta que vi a una muchacha que se acercaba a mí, era un poco más baja que yo, el pelo un tanto ondulado y sus ojos eran extraños, le cambiaban de color según como le reflejaba la luz.

**-Hola-** Dijo la muchacha

**-Hola-** Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo menos no estaría sola por un rato

**-Soy Rebecca, la ganadora del concurso-** Se apresuró a decir la castaña

¿La ganadora del concurso? Pensé. ¿A caso había dos ganadoras? Rayos nadie me aviso nada.

**-¿Con que la ganadora eh? Yo también gané, o por lo menos eso me dijeron, por cierto mi nombre es Ada- **Dije con una falsa sonrisa, esta situación no me agradaba

**Un gusto Ada- **Me respondio.-**Y…¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?**- Preguntó para romper el hielo -**Yo amo a Santana… Ella es tan, como decirlo, genial-** Dijo mientras suspiraba

De acuerdo esto es demasiado, pensé, ¿No había más personas en el elenco para que a ella justamente le agrade Santana? ¿Era esto una broma o qué?

**-No creo que la ames más que yo-** Dije desafiándola.

**-Eso lo veremos-** Respondió ella con una sonrisa

**1**

**El Comienzo de algo grande**

**Pov Rebecca**

La odio, perdón por ser tan directa pero la odio, Ada es una… No puedo convivir con ella.

Hace solo diez horas que la conozco y tuve el sentimiento de asesinarla más de cien veces. Ademas, acabo de enterarme que pasare dos semanas conviviendo con ella en el mismo hotel, misma sección, diferentes habitaciones sí, pero tendré que verla todo el tiempo, será imposible…

**-Buen día-** Dije al aire

Ada se había levantado hace mucho, hizo un escándalo para preparar el desayuno, su desayuno.

**-Buenas- **Dijo sin notar mucho mi presencia **-¿Dormiste bien?-** Injirio mientras reía

**-Si no fuera por tu sinfonía de ollas lo hubiera hecho maravillosamente-** Conteste.

**-Ay la pequeña esta de mal humor hoy!** – Dijo riéndose lo que incremento aun más mi ira

**-No me dejaste dormir mis necesarias horas de sueño **– Le contesté enfurecida

**-Pero ya es bastante tarde, sabia que eras una haragana-** Volvió a repetir en tono burlón

**-Mira quién habla... la que dejo su ropa desparramada por toda la habitación **– Respondí con mi sonrisa triunfante

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cuartos distintos... ¿Cuál es tu problema? Además tenia que elegir bien mi atuendo, hoy veré al amor de mi vida... No sé por qué te doy tantas explicaciones.**

**-Aasshhh! Discúlpame, debo ir a cambiarme, hoy también veré al amor de mi vida y por favor... no te comas todo lo que hay por el lugar, tomaré mi desayuno en el camino**- Dije imponiendo respeto

**-¿¡Como te atreves!? Rebecca vuelve que no he terminado contigo.-** Grito mientras me alejaba

**-Dahdah... déjame en paz! Voy a cambiarme estoy apurada**

**-Enana odiosa-** Escuche que me dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

El mismo muchacho que nos guio ayer nos fue a recoger al hotel, este estaba a unas cuadras del set así que no hubo necesidad de transporte, fuimos a pie. En el trayecto nos fue explicando en que consistía el tour, que es lo que podríamos hacer allí y que no.

**-Bueno señoritas, este es el lugar, las guiare hasta donde está el cast, por ahora no podrán interactuar con ellos, pero al terminar el día de filmación, podrán presenciar una cena en la que estarán todos invitados-** Dijo el un poco cansado

**-Muchas gracias-** Dije totalmente fascinada con el lugar

**-Si, gracias Josh-** Respondio Ada, y la mire algo extrañada.**- ¿Qué? me dijo su nombre ayer** – Dijo tratando de excusarse

**-Ahora si gustan pueden sentarse en las sillas del reparto- **Agrego el chico y se retiró del lugar

-**Yo la de Naya!**- Grité con euforia

**-No no no, Rebecca, levántate** - Me dijo Ada, como si por decirlo le obedecería

**-Nada de eso, búscate otra silla, mira... ahí tienes la de Dianna**.- Le dije señalando una a mi lado

**-Vamos soy la mayor debes tenerme una pizca de respeto al menos…- **Hablaba un poco resignada

**-Si claro- **Le dije burlonamente

**-Ok voy a la de HeMo... Zorra.- **Dijo y se sento

Nos quedamos mirando como filmaban una escena. Estaban Lea, obvio, Cory y Chris.

**-¡Corten! Cory de nuevo te equivocaste la escena. ¡Ya van 3 veces!-** Regañaba Ryan al mas alto

**-Perdón, es que estoy algo distraído el día de hoy, no volverá a ocurrir-** Dijo él un poco apenado

**-Vamos de nuevo, y sin errores!.- **Agrego el calvo

**-Ok hagámoslo** – Repitió Cory con entusiasmo

-**Vaya creo que Ryan es muy estricto**- Le dije a Ada en un susurro

**-Si es verdad, igual Cory está en cualquiera… mira, está más ocupado en Dianna que en la escena.- **Agrego ella en el mismo tono

**-Es cierto-** Respondí riendo **-Pero Dianna no le presta mucha atención**

**-Sí, pero a alguien mira…para… ¿Está mirando a Lea? No, debo estar equivocada-** Dijo quitándole importancia

**-No, yo también lo vi. Pero no tiene nada de raro, son amigas después de todo..**.- Le dije entrecerrando los ojos

**-Mmm...Como sea... quiero ver a Naya!** – Dijo Ada ya fastidiosa

**-Yo también quiero verla, espero que aparezca pronto en escena, muero por ver como se mete en la piel de Santana**

**-Para para creo que escuche su voz, ¿Será? **– Ada se levantó de la silla y comenzó a escuchar con más atención

En ese momento me quede petrificada, y puedo asegurar que Ada estaba igual, estábamos sin aire

Entro por la puerta un ser celestial, bueno tal vez exagero, yo sé que no, fue increíble...

**-Buenos días equipo!** – dijo Naya

**Pov Naya**

Entré al set, y busqué por todas partes a HeMo Tenia que hablar de lo que paso ayer, no me contesto los mensajes, ni atendió mis llamadas. Esto está preocupándome, no creo que aquello haya sido un error, pero tengo que ver que ha significado para ella.

Lo más extraño del día fue ver a esas dos chicas sentadas en nuestras sillas. Cuando entré comenzaron a mirarme raro, es decir no pestañaban, por un momento me asusté. Pero luego vi que se miraron y rieron juntas, parecían buenas amigas.

Pregunte por todos lados si ya había llegado Heather al set. Pero para mi mala suerte me dijeron que no... Que se reportó enferma esa mañana, sé que no es cierto, la conozco demasiado, supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más para poder hablar con ella.

Mientras, decidí irme a preparar para mi siguiente escena, y allí al final me informaron que las chicas eran las ganadoras del concurso... ¿Pero porque eran dos? Nunca lo sabré.

Entonces me acerqué a ellas para ver cómo estaban pasando el día.

**-Hey ladys! ¿Como están?.- **Las salude

Se quedaron petrificadas parecía que no respiraban. Me empecé a preocupar seriamente.

**- Ho-Hola Naya-** Dijo la que debía ser la mayor

**-¿La están pasando bien?**.- Pregunte nuevamente

**-Sí, todo está increíble-** Dijo la otra muchacha, al parecer salieron de su trance

**-Hey Naya, ¿Por qué no ha venido Heather hoy?.- **Injirio una de ellas

No sabía que contestar, es decir no podía decirles, "Ah, no es que ayer nos besamos estando alcoholizadas y pues creo que trata de evitarme" No, definitivamente no podía.

**-Am no vino porque está enferma**- Respondí algo dudosa **-Con este clima ha pescado un resfriado**

**-Ahh que lástima, moría por verla bailar -** Dijo la más chica algo decepcionada

**-No te preocupes, seguramente pronto podrás ver sus increíbles pasos de baile-** Dije con una sonrisa

Aunque al pensar en ella, miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente. ¿Y si para ella todo esto no había significado nada? ¿Y si solo fue un efecto secundario del alcohol que corría por nuestras venas?

Pero debía dejar de torturarme, solo tenía que esperar que termine el día de hoy para poder ir a verla…

Me despedí de las chicas y me dirigi a hacer la escena. Aunque hoy no tenía ganas de nada, mi mente no estaba funcionando a la perfección. Estaba en otra parte, estaba repasando una y otra vez aquella escena de anoche, que no podré borrar aunque pierda la memoria.

**Pov Heather**

Son las 3 de la tarde y sigo en la cama, seguramente en este momento los chicos estén almorzando, no fui a trabajar, dije que me sentía mal, aunque no es cierto.

Pero es que no podía ir, no puedo mirar a Naya a la cara después de lo que paso ayer. No puedo ni siquiera mirarme al espejo y no sentir culpa, es decir, Taylor, sea como sea, sigue siendo mi novio.

Me siento terrible, pero no, no puedo ni siquiera seguir pensando en ello…

Fue estúpido haberme reportado enferma, hoy por la noche es la cena de bienvenida y veré a Naya de todas maneras, pero por lo menos tendré un poco más de tiempo para pensar… Aunque ya no sé qué más pensar.

Fue entonces que decidí levantarme de la cama y tratar de elegir vestuario, hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar. Hoy sería un largo día…

Lejos de ese lugar Ada y Reb, como le gustaba que la llamen, se iban del set, según Josh, que se llevaba muy bien con Ada, tenían que ir a prepararse para la cena…

**Pov Ada**

**-Hey, mucho amor con el guía vos!**- Dijo Rebecca riendo

**-Nada que se le parezca menos, es decir, que vos seas una antisocial y ni siquiera le preguntes el nombre al pobre chico es cosa tuya…**-Conteste muy tranquila

**-Es un viejo Ada, ¿No me iras a decir que te gusta?** -Preguntó curiosa

**-En primer lugar, es un año mayor que yo, y en segundo lugar no, no me gusta, me cae simpático nada más.- **Respondi despreocupada

**-Sí, si claro-** Rebecca no me creía nada

**-Ok como quieras, no tengo ganas de pelearte ahora-** Le dije algo cansada

**-Ves, en algún momento del día podemos llevarnos bien, y tener una relación de compañerismo- **Dijo esperanzada

**-¿Te pusiste sentimental o qué? Dije que ahora no tengo ganas de pelear con vos, no quiere decir que no te odie, y lo hago.- **Termine con una sonrisa

**-No, si veo que con vos no se puede tener una conversación civilizada! **– Dijo furiosa

**-Civilizada! No te hagas la mayor querés!- **Dije riéndome a carcajadas

Llegamos al hotel, Rebecca empezaba a caerme mejor de lo que esperaba pero ella nunca iba a saberlo, es decir era una enana odiosa, pero era bueno compartir la casa con ella, por lo menos no estaba sola y tengo que admitir que moría de risa con sus ocurrencias

**-Y peque, ¿Estas lista ya?-** Dije con entusiasmo

**-Sí, solo falta que me maquille, hey pero ¿Como que peque? Quien crees…**

**-Sí, peque, dale ya tenemos que irnos-** La seguí molestando

**-Ya estoy, ya estoy…-** Dijo ya cansada

Entonces sonó el timbre, corrí a abrir la puerta, y si, como se lo imaginarán era Josh, no le hagan caso a Reb, no es viejo… Es alto, morocho y de ojos claros, que apenas se le ven porque es muy tímido y trata de no mirarnos cuando nos habla… En fin no sé porque les cuento esto.

**-Hola Josh**- Dije un poco nerviosa

**-Señorita Evans, esta lista, ¿Y su compañera?.- **Pregunto de manera muy formal

**-Está por venir, y podes llamarme Ada, te lo agradecería-** Conteste mirándolo a los ojos

**-De acuerdo Señorita… disculpe Ada.- **Se excuso con una sonrisa

Rebecca tardo 10 minutos en salir que se me hicieron eternos, con Josh nos mirábamos y compartíamos alguna risa nerviosa, fue un momento incómodo, no se aún bien porque, pero me gusto haberlo compartido aunque sea en silencio.

Subimos al auto y nos encaminamos a la cena, Hoy iba a ser el día perfecto, conoceríamos a todo el elenco! Este viaje cada vez se ponía mejor.


	2. Capitulo 2- Quiero tenerte tanto

2

Quiero tenerte tanto

**Pov Rebecca**

Estaba tan emocionada por esta cena, antes de salir hice un desastre en mi habitación buscando el conjunto correcto. Debía estar muy bien, ya que me presentaría, bueno nos presentaríamos con Ada, a todo el cast formalmente, en especial con Naya, y de verdad que quería ver los pasos de baile de HeMo ...

Tenía esperanza de que se mejore para esta noche, aunque ayer cuando le hablamos a Naya de ella parecía ida, siempre sospeche que había algo entre esas dos... pero bueno, alucinaciones de fan

**-Hey Reb, Reb... ¿En qué pensas?-** Me Interrumpe Ada

**-¿Eh? no nada… Me acorde de algo. Pero para, ¿Vos sos fan de algo más es decir además de Naya o Santana? Me refiero a….- **Dije haciendo una pausa

**-¿A brittana? Si, obvio...En realidad, yo le pongo más fichas a Heya.**- Dije con una sonrisa picara.**-Aunque es medio imposible.**- Termino suspirando

-**¿Vos pensas también crees que exista?-** Pregunte sorprendida

**-Y…ojala, nose si lo notaste, pero ayer cuando le nombramos a Heather, Naya puso una cara extraña y luego cuando comenzó a hablar de ella como que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, tal vez exagero pero nose**- Escuche que dijo esperanzada

**-Creo que sí ... Tal vez pase algo. Sea lo que sea lo voy a averiguar.-** Dije finalmente

**-Lo averiguaremos, no me dejes afuera**- Dijo ella mientras reía

**-Esta noche si es que Heather asiste a la cena podamos notar algo, aunque sería raro que los demás no hayan notado nada ya.-** Insisti

**-Tal vez haya un voto de silencio de todo el cast para que nadie se entere.**- Hizo una pausa y la mire elevando una ceja.**-Comencé a delirar lo siento **

**-Te entiendo, tranquila. Creo que llegamos...-**Le conteste con una sonrisa

**- Adelante chicas **- Dijo el chofer y nos abrió la puerta del hermoso auto

**-¿Estas lista?**- Me dijo ilusionada.

Asenti a su pregunta mientras Josh nos acompañó hasta la entrada y se despidió de nosotras, de Ada con un beso en la mejilla... vaya, si que van rápido

**-¿Porque me miras así? Somos amigos dios...entremos de una vez –** Me dijo asiéndose la disimulada, aunque yo si vi el rubor en sus mejillas

**-Si claro, amigos…Dile eso a tu cara de babosa.- **Dije burlandome

**-Quiero aclararte querida enana, que por la única que desperdicio mi babocidad es por la señorita rivera, así que haceme el favor de ingresar al lugar.- **Concluyo regañandome

**-Seguro.**- Dije en un pequeño susurro

Entramos al restaurante, se veía se muy lujoso, era muy elegante y todo estaba perfectamente ubicado, daba una gratificante sensación de celebridad

Seguí caminando mientras la sonrisa en mi rostro crecía aún más.

**-Reb mira, allá están los chicos del cast, vamos.-** Dijo mientras me arrastraba por todo el salón

**-Agh ya voy, ¡Me arruinas el carísimo calzado nuevo!-** Le dije protestante mientras me escapaba de su agarre **-¡Compórtate! estamos frente a lo más grande de nuestras vidas, no parezcas desesperada **

**-No exageres, que sé que los compraste en la misma galería que yo, pero de acuerdo me comportare.-** Me contesto ella riendo

Estaban los chicos sentados alrededor de una inmensa mesa decorada acorde al lugar, registre a todos a ver si podía localizar a mi Nay-Nay… Pero no se encontraba presente todavía

Saludamos a todos con una inmensa sonrisa, y ellos correspondieron de la misma manera, llegamos a tomar asiento juntas en unos lugares vacíos... y mientras yo tenía una pequeña charla con Lea. Ada conversaba muy animadamente con Chord

Luego de unos minutos llego Hemo a la mesa, vestía un elegante vestido azul que le llegaba a la rodilla y unos zapatos a corde, con el pelo suelo y arreglado, venía con su renombrado novio, Taylor

Debo admitir, que el chico no está nada mal.

**-Reb, no sé porque pero este tipo me da mala espina... Es mas podría hasta decir que lo odio más que a ti.-** Me dijo Ada con voz baja

**-Gracias, que buen halago.-** Dije elevando una ceja.**- Pero si, obvio que no me cae bien, es decir es el novio de Heather y esta por demás decir que la pareja perfecta para ella seria Naya…**

Pov Ada

Con Reb compartíamos la misma idea, asesinar a Taylor y celebrar una boda Heyana, ok no era posible, pero el tipo no me cerraba parecía muy obsesivo con Heather

Todo el tiempo recalcando que era de su propiedad...pero a ella parecía no molestarle, es más hoy más que nunca la veía a gusto con el, como si tratara de que todo el mundo viera lo felices que eran

En ese momento perdí la noción del tiempo entro por la puerta la mujer más bonita de este maldito lugar...

Naya cruzo la puerta de entrada con un sexy vestido negro, su pelo suelto y un poco alborotado, pero a ella le quedaba increible

Heather que hace solo unos minutos estaba muy ocupada hablando y hablando de la genialidad de Taylor se descoloco, pude ver como quedaba boquiabierta al verla pasar, no se saludaron como siempre, o como me imagine que lo harían…

Nay dijo un hola al aire y se sentó lejos de Hemo, se sentó a mi lado, lo que casi mata a Reb de los celos pero algo bueno tenía que pasarme hoy…

Me pase creo yo, horas mirándola, si, fue algo patético pero genial, de un momento a otro las luces del salón se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar

Dianna y Mark fueron los primeros en pararse he ir a la pista de baile, Cory los miraba divertido, pero se excusaba diciendo que el baile no era lo suyo.

Lea se levantó de repente y vino por Naya, pero ella no quiera, decía que estaba cansada, que no tenía ánimos, pero ustedes conocen a la señorita Michell, no aceptaría un No como respuesta.

-**Hoy veremos el Naya Dance.-** Me dijo Reb riendo

**-Así parece.-** Le conteste aun embobada mirando a la morena

**-Mira, Hemo va a bailar, sin Taylor, que milagro.- **Agrego mi compañera en un tono algo sarcastico

En ese momento la rubia comenzó a bailar, sus pasos eran increíbles, con Reb la mirábamos alucinadas, pero lo que pasaría después sería aún más alucinante, como la dueña de la pista se puso en medio de Naya y Lea, y se acerco cada vez más a la Latina que no se resistía demasiado.

Ya estaban muy cerca, pero de un momento a otro Naya se fue corriendo de la pista, y Heather obviamente salió tras ella, nadie más pareció notarlo, nadie a excepción de Rebecca que no tardo en decírmelo

**-¿Hey, viste eso?-** Me dijo preocupada

**-Si, Naya salió corriendo, y creo que Hemo va tras ella.- **Le respondi en el mismo tono

**-¿Las seguimos?.-** Pregunto inocente

**-¿Te parece?.**- Conteste sorprendida

En ese momento nos miramos y reímos juntas, ya sabíamos que teníamos que hacer…

**-Las perdimos, no puedo creerlo.- **Protestaba Reb indignada

**-Pero yo vi que entraron por este pasillo, no pueden estar muy lejos.-** Agregue adelantandome-**Para, para… escucho pasos, entra, entra ahí y shhh no hagas ruido**

**-Auuu, ¡Me pisaste Ada!.- **Se quejo de pronto

**-Es que no entramos acá, además vos me pisaste a mi.-** Replique. **-¿Ves otra forma de escondernos?.- **Pregunte molesta.- **Ya cierra la puerta de una vez**

**-¡Pero quiero ver!.**- Me grito un poco

**-Yo también, muévete más allá… ¿Oye estas cómoda ya?.**- Pregunte muy serena

**-No.**- Contesto

**-Qué raro, te desparramaste encima de mí, ¿Como que no?.-** Pregunte mirándola en el pequeño espacio

**-¡De acuerdo, me quedare quieta!.-** Dijo susurrando

**-Escuchemos…**

Pov Heather

No supe bien porque pero de un momento a otro estaba persiguiendo a Naya por un largo pasillo, la llame para que se detuviera, varias veces, pero no me hizo caso

Luego, entro en una especie de closet, y fue allí donde pude alcanzarla

**-Hey Naya, ¿Puedes decirme que te sucede?, es decir solo estábamos bailando.**- Le dije

**-¿Que me pasa?, como si no lo supieras.**- Rio sarcástica

**-No en verdad, no lo sé, no fuiste capaz de saludarme cuando llegaste-** Le dije apenada

**-No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita, ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?, ok te lo diré.-** Me contesto algo ofuscada**.-Hace tres años atrás conocí a una persona increíble, alguien que no pensé que existía. Con el tiempo nos hicimos amigas, las mejores. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas. Es más, hasta bromeábamos en entrevistas y conferencias sobre nuestra relación en la serie-** Recordó con una sonrisa**. -Cuando comenzó el segundo año trabajo, nuestros personajes tomaron más protagonismo y mis sentimientos cambiaron, ya no eras solo mi mejor amiga, era mas mucho más que eso.- **Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos**. -Pero no podía sentirlo, no era correcto, por eso me aleje y pase estos meses sola, creí que lo había superado, que solo había sido un capricho, que estaba confundida.- **Concluyo mirando a sus manos**. -Pero cuando te vi ayer, se me cayó el cielo, nunca deje de amarte…**-Suspiro. **-Si, te amo.-**Volvió a decirme mientras me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.**-Y ayer me besaste, me sentí en las nubes, cuando pensé que tu sentías lo mismo, te fuiste, te fuiste y me dejaste. ¿Ahora venís a preguntarme que me sucede?**- Hizo un silencio que me pareció eterno

**-Pero, pero yo no sabía que te sentías así, yo no pensaba-** Trataba de excusarme

**-Tu si lo sabias, lo sabias y a pesar de eso me besaste, no soy un juguete Heather-** Dijo muy dolida, nunca me llamaba así. Y con eso salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Iba a seguirla, tenía que hacerla entender que estaba confundida, que todo esto era nuevo para mí. Pero en ese momento sentí unos extraños sonidos, que percibí venían de una especie de armario que se encontraba en la habitación

**_-Creo que se fueron.-_**Escuche una voz

**_-¿Tú crees?.- _**Dijo otra, parecían niñas

**_-Si, no oíste el portazo, además ya no se escucha nada._**- Afirmaba muy convencida

En ese momento abrí la puerta y me encontré con dos muchachas eran las mismas que había visto en el salón, me paralice un poco, ellas habían escuchado todo…

**-¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?!.**- Dije elevando la voz


	3. Capitulo 3- Échale la culpa al alcohol

**3**

**Échale la culpa al alcohol**

**Pov Rebecca**

Estábamos tratando de averiguar si la habitación estaba vacía, cuando de repente alguien abrió las puertas del closet donde nos escondíamos, ese alguien era Heather.

Con Ada entramos en shock, estábamos mudas.

**-¿Que hace ustedes aquí?**- Nos dijo, parecía un poco enfadada

No podíamos responderle, no sabíamos que decirle, pero luego escuche la voz de Ada que decía:

**-Lo sentimos HeMo, no queríamos interrumpirlas, sin querer nos caímos dentro del closet, y bueno cuando entraron, ya no podíamos salir…**

Me pareció la excusa menos creíble del universo, pero si Heather nos creía, iba a amarla por siempre, lamentablemente no nos creyó…

**-Esta era una conversación privada, no pueden estar aquí-** Dijo menos enojada, pero tratando de seguir sonando seria

**-Lo sentimos, pero si tú aún estas aquí, la que dio ese portazo fue Naya, sé que no corresponde, ¿Pero que sucedió Heather?, tal vez podamos ayudarte.- **Pregunte curiosa

**-No creo que puedan ayudarme, es algo que hasta escapa de mi propio control**- Dijo ella apenada

**-¡Vamos, cuéntanos!-** Dijo Ada algo exaltada

**Pov Heather**

No sé porque, pero la mirada de profunda sinceridad y preocupación en los ojos de esas chicas me dieron a entender que podía contar con ellas, aunque apenas las conociera, parecía que de verdad les interesaba lo que me pasaba, y tal vez necesitaba alguien a quien recurrir para que me ayude a entender este mar de sentimientos y confusiones.

**-Era una hermosa noche, todos nos íbamos a reunir antes de la ya mencionada fiesta de bienvenida, todos menos Ryan a el cual no le agradaban mucho estas celebraciones.-** Dije caminando un poco por el cuarto. **-Estaba súper emocionada, vería a los chicos después de tres largos meses, y créanme cuando les digo que adoro a todos los muchachos por igual, pero con Naya es diferente, ella es mi mejor amiga, e imagínense hace tres meses que no la veía, no habíamos mantenido ninguna conversación telefónica, nada…- **Hice una pausa mientras daba un suspiro**. -Eso se me había hecho muy extraño, pero ella, antes de irse advirtió que quería aislarse un tiempo, estar sola y pensar, por eso fue que no me llamo tanto la atención.**

**-Cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue buscarla por todo el lugar, y cuando la vi sentí esa sensación de familiaridad tan agradable que siempre comparto con ella.- **Dije con un pequeña sonrisa**. -Sin embargo cuando ella me vio, su mirada cambio, la vi triste… En seguida me acerque a saludarla, le di un fuerte abrazo que duro varios segundos y luego seguí con al resto de los chicos. Con el pasar de las horas, el volumen de la música subía, las botellas de alcohol bajaban, no sé Naya, pero yo ya estaba bastante mareada-** Dije esto último riendo

**-Y fue entonces que sucedió, Lea se paró en medio de la sala, es decir su casa, la fiesta se hizo allí, y como sabrán las fiestas de la señorita Michelle no son fiestas si no jugamos a la botellita, les parecerá trillado, y lo es, pero nos fascina jugar, en especial después de lo significativo y divertido que fue cuando lo rodamos en la serie, además de ser siempre la excusa perfecta para besar a quien quieras, pero volviendo al tema esto fue lo que paso…**

**Flashback**

**_-¡Hey muchachoooos! Es hora de la tradicionalmente conocida Botelita! _**– Dijo Lea gritando un tanto alcoholizada, mientras todos la acompañaban con aplausos

Nos sentamos todos en círculo y Mark fue el primero en hacerla girar, todos mirábamos expectantes hasta que se detuvo en Dianna.

**_-Vamos Rubia, sé que extrañas mis besos-_** Dijo Mark con una sonrisa

**_-Eso es lo que tú quisieras-_**Contesto Dianna riendo a carcajadas mientras lo tomaba de la remera y le daba un beso, que a mi parecer fue pasional

Pero de pronto la voz de Lea se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

**_-Ok, ok los siguientes-_** Dijo separándolos, parecía un poco enfadada, sé que esas dos se traen algo entre manos

**_ -_****Perdón por interrumpirte, y no es que, no me esté encantando tu relato, es más me parece muy entretenido, pero ¿Podrías decirnos que sucedió con Naya!?****_-_** Dijo una de las muchachas impacientes, creo que era la menor

**_-_****De acuerdo, continuo… Bien donde iba, a si.-** Dije haciendo memoria

**-Luego de Dianna y Mark, se dieron varias mezclas, Chord y Amber, Kevin y Lea, hasta en un momento Cory y Harry, cuando eso sucedió nos reímos demasiado, porque no se imaginan la cara de Cory y…**

-**¡Heather por Dios!**- Dijo la mayor enfurecida

-**Lo siento, lo siento que carácter**- Les respondí

**Bueno después de ellos yo tomé la botella y la gire y cuando se detuvo en Naya, vi claramente como su sonrisa se desvaneció… Entonces dije**

**_-Hey, ¿No me vas a decir que tienes vergüenza?, somos amigas después de todo, ya lo hemos hecho_**

**-Una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro y me sentí feliz, se los juro… Entonces nos besamos, nos besamos varias veces y saben que fue lo peor…Lo peor es que me gusto, y cuando vi que todo se me estaba yendo de las manos, la miré y me fui.**

Fin del Flashback

**-¿Así sin decirle nada?-** Dijo Rebecca indignada

**-Sé que estuve mal, lo sé, y no saben lo terrible que me siento por ello- **Les dije de verdad muy apenada.

**-Y… sabes por qué, ¿No es verdad?**- Dijo Ada con determinación

**-¿Porque?**- Pregunté curiosa

**-¡Porque estas enamorada de ella!**- Dijeron las dos eufóricas

**-No, claro que no, no estoy enamorada de Naya, además tengo novio, el…-**Pero rápidamente fui interrumpida

**-Si, Taylor, lo sabemos, no nos lo recuerdes**- Dijo Reb harta

-**Él me ama, no puedo hacerle esto…**- Dije tratándome de convencer

**-HeMo, sí, él te ama, ¿Pero que sientes tú?.- **Injirio Ada de pronto

**-No lo sé, estoy cada vez más confundida, necesito tomar aire, discúlpenme.**- Y con eso salí casi huyendo de allí.

Mi cabeza daba cada vez más vueltas y miles de preguntas se amontonaban en mi mente.

Yo no estoy enamorada de Naya, no puedo, la quiero, sí, pero nada más, es sólo mi mejor amiga…

Pero si eso lo que siento, ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable por hacerle eso? ¿Por qué?, a pesar de tener a Taylor no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy con ella siento que estoy plena y feliz?.

Una felicidad que difícilmente llego a alcanzar con cualquier otra persona. No lo entiendo.

Terminé de secar las lágrimas que escaparon sigilosas de mis ojos en el baño, lo peor de todo es que debo volver a donde están los chicos, sería raro que me fuera justamente cuando Naya se había retirado antes, además de que sin dudas tendría que inventarle algo a Taylor.

Así que decidí volver con los demás, que estaban en plena fiesta. Sin duda tendría que fingir mi sonrisa toda la noche.

**Pov Ada**

Heather se había ido de la habitación y estaba muy mal, con Reb salimos a buscarla para calmarla pero no la hayamos por ninguna parte, ni a ella ni a Naya que según los chicos, había salido sin despedirse hace un poco más de media hora.

Después de unos minutos de esperar, Josh, pasó a recogernos. En el viaje Reb no habló casi nada, es más ni siquiera hablo para ser exactos, y yo apenas escuchaba lo que Josh me decía, estábamos pensando en todo lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas, es decir, no podíamos creerlo.

¿Naya y Heather, se amaban? Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Entonces llegamos al hotel.

**-Sí que es conversador tu novio.- **Dijo Rebecca riendo

**-Ya te dije mil veces que nada sucede con Josh, somos solo amigos… nada más-** Dije para tratar de convencerla

**-Claro, amigos… ayer solo te caía simpático, hoy ya son mejores amigos**- Dijo, y pude notar un cierto grado de celos en su tono de voz

**-De acuerdo, seré sincera contigo, me gusta, un poco, pero nada más, y que no se hable más del tema.- **Finalice

**-Ok, como quieras-** Dijo riéndose **-Entonces hablemos de lo que paso hoy, ¿Puedes creerlo?.-** Me pregunto sorprendida

**-Por una extraña razón le ponía más fichas a HeYa y aquí lo tienes**- Dije mientras reía

**-Pero hablando en serio, las chicas no están bien**- Dijo ahora sonando más preocupada

**-Es verdad, Naya la ama…-** Dije suspirando, ni yo me lo creía

**-Heather también, solo que se excusa diciendo que esta confundida.- **Agrego Reb

Y sí, Reb tenía razón, HeMo, ella sentía cosas por Naya, pero no tenía claras sus ideas.

**-Estuve pensando en algo… sé que dirás que es descabellado, que ni lo piense pero….**- Me imterrumpio de pronto

**-Dime ya que es por Dios-** Dijo Reb fastidiada

**Pov Naya**

Eran las 4 de la madrugada, no pude dormir nada desde que llegue de la pequeña fiesta, en dos horas tenía que estar en el estudio, hoy grabaría varias escenas, la mayoría con HeMo

Y sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de verla, no después de lo de ayer… Es decir está jugando conmigo, primero me besa y luego me dice que esta confundida, que ella no sabía…

Me quede en la cama un rato más, evidentemente hoy no dormiría, asique luego de unos minutos me levanté y tome una ducha, pero cuando quise ir por el desayuno me di cuenta que estaba llegando media hora tarde.

**-Maldición, que más va a salir mal hoy-** Dije resignada

Conduje con mi auto hasta el estudio, y entre rápidamente a mi tráiler, el que por desgracia para mí, en este momento compartía con Heather, por suerte ella no se encontraba allí.

Tomé un café rápido y salí hacia el set de filmación, y sucedió lo que me temía, entre a la "sala verde" y allí la vi, estaba más radiante que de costumbre, si era eso posible, me paralicé, no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir, así que sólo caminé y me senté en el lugar de siempre, con mi clásico saludo al viento.

En ese momento entro Ryan al set, un poco perturbado diría yo…

**-Gente reúnanse-** Dijo llamándonos a todos**- Habrá un reajuste de horarios y escenas, Cory, Mark y Kevin, ustedes están libres hasta la tarde, así que si gustan pueden irse.-** Nos comento mientra juntaba sus manos. **-Ahora tengo malas noticias para Lea, Dianna, Naya y Heather**- Dijo riendo **-Ustedes tienen que grabar todo el día. Tomen aquí están las escenas de hoy- **Dijo mientras nos daba unos libretos **-Nos vemos en un rato, relean-** Agrego mientras se alejaba

Tomé mi pilón de hojas y comencé a leer, no había nada que me haga sobresaltar, hasta que leí algo que hizo que se escapara de mí una grosería.

No podía tocarme esto, volví a leerlo una vez más, no lo creía, pero sí, debía filmarse el primer beso de Santana y Brittany, evidentemente, el destino se había ensañado conmigo hoy.


	4. Capitulo 4- Desafiando a la Gravedad

**4**

** Desafiando a la gravedad**

**Pov Rebecca**

Recién habíamos llegado de la cena de bienvenida, con Ada nos pasamos más de dos horas hablando de lo ocurrido hoy, aun no podíamos creerlo, fue gracioso, porque fueron dos horas en las que no peleamos, al parecer HeYa nos estaba uniendo. Yo no paraba de pensar como podíamos ayudarlas, es decir, sé que es bastante extraño, que una fan que apenas conoce a sus ídolos tenga tanta información, lo sé, pero ahora que sabemos esto no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, estaba pensado una solución hasta que Ada me dijo lo siguiente:

**-Estuve pensando en algo… sé que dirás que es descabellado, que ni lo piense pero…**

**-Dime ya que es por dios-** Dije un tanto fastidiosa

**-Hoy cuando oí a Heather hablar de Naya supe enseguida que ella también la ama, es decir, viste de la manera que nos contaba como la extraño el tiempo que estuvieron lejos, como cada vez que la ve se siente en familia… **- Al terminar de decir eso se quedó pensativa.**-Además,**- volvió a decir Ada **-Ella cometió una infidencia, cuando nos contó que había besado a Naya en la fiesta, claramente dijo "ya lo hemos hecho", es decir que no solo ha sucedido "bajo los efectos del alcohol", esa ya no es una excusa valida**- Terminó con una sonrisa

**-No quisiera que tomes esto a mal-** Le dije con un poco de impaciencia. **-Pero ¿Que es lo que pensaste?-** Volví a preguntar

**-Estaba dando un contexto histórico para cerrar la idea, no entiendes nada Peque…-** Dijo con cara de pocos amigos

**-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que odio que me llames así!-** Le dije enfadada

Ella solo sonrió, detesto que siempre haga eso, y luego me pregunto la hora. ¿Para que quería saber la hora? Yo creo que está perdiendo la cordura de a poco…

**-¿Las 4 am por?, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir al set**- Dije bostezando

**-Waaau casi dos horas sin discutir, claro hasta ahora, ¿Estamos mejorando no crees?-** Dijo riendo

-**Si yo también lo note, pero no quería romper la magia-** Le conteste con una sonrisa un tanto irónica. **-Pero no me desvíes el tema, la idea Ada, la idea.**

**-Ahh si, casi lo olvidaba… Tenemos que unirlas Reb, les tenemos que dar ese empujoncito que les hace falta, lo más importante ya lo tienen, falta que se den cuenta de ello, bueno, por lo menos Heather-** Dijo Ada

-**¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- **Le pregunte esperanzada de escuchar el plan a seguir

**-Ah bueno, pensaba que en caso de que la idea te interesara, vos propongas el plan-** Me dijo apenada

**-Dios, o sea que estamos en cero, ¿No es verdad?**- Le dije indignada

**-Algo así, que hayas aceptado es un buen comienzo**- Dijo Ada con seguridad

-**¿Y quien dice que aceptare?**- Le dije desafiante

**-Vamos, sé que te mueres por trabajar conmigo-** Dijo soltando una carcajada

**-Tengo condiciones-** Me apresure a decirle

**-Peque, no vamos a asaltar un banco-** Me dijo resignada

**-En primer lugar, ambas actuaremos de igual a igual-** Le dije mientras señalaba "uno" con mi índice

-**Ajaam.**- Dijo escuchando atentamente, aunque sé que por dentro quería asesinarme, antes de hablar este tema aleje los elementos punzantes

**-En segundo lugar, dejaremos de pelear por cosas insignificantes, no más discusiones**- Dije levantando un segundo dedo.

**-Que cada vez que te duches, dejes el baño echo un desastre no me parece insignificante-** Me interrumpio un poco enfadada

**-¿Ves? a esto me refiero-** Dije tratando de cambiar el tema. **-Pero de acuerdo, tratare de dejar el baño en condiciones-** Le dije al fin algo resignada.

**-No trataras, lo harás, porque voy a matarte de lo contrario-** Dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-**Y en tercer lugar-** Dije levantado otro dedo. **-¡Tienes que dejar de llamarme Peque! Por Dios, mido 5 cm menos que vos, no soy un gnomo- **Terminé enfadada.

**-No no, no hay trato, seguiré llamándote Peque-** Dijo riendo

**-¿¡Porque!?-** Dije exaltada

**-Por el simple hecho de que me resulta muy chistoso hacerlo, además es cariñosamente-** Dijo tratando de sonar amigable

**-No te creo ni cuando me dices buen día, Ada**- Le dije indignada. **-Pero hare el intento por las chicas. ¿Trato echo?- **Le dije mientras estiraba mi mano para sellar el pacto

**-No, así no-** Me dijo, mientras estiraba su mano. **-Los pactos se sellan así-** Fue cuando levanto su dedo meñique…

Ambas empezamos a reír a carcajadas, era obvio que a pesar de las peleas y todo por lo que pasábamos, ambas disfrutábamos de la compañía de la otra, las bromas eran cada vez más amenas, estábamos construyendo una bonita amistad.

**-¿Entonces trato? -** Dijo volviendo a estirar su dedo

**-Trato-** Dije haciendo lo mismo, y entrelazamos los meñiques para cerrar el trato.

Ambas nos fuimos a descansar, mañana sería un largo día.

**Pov Heather**

Naya entro al set sin ni siquiera mirarme, aunque Dianna dijo que si lo hizo, y mucho, yo no la vi.

Al poco tiempo de su llegada, apareció Ryan, que nos comentó algo así como que los horarios habían cambiado, y que las escenas también, no le preste mucha atención, mi mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa, o para ser sincera en otra persona.

Tome el libreto que me dio y me senté en el lugar de siempre, comencé a leer pero de pronto escuche a Naya maldecir, no entendí bien que sucedía hasta que termine aquel papel, ahora lo comprendía todo, el beso, ¿Justo hoy debíamos grabarlo? ¿Era una especie de broma?

Claro que no, pero la suerte se había olvidado que yo existía. No sabía que pensar, desde que hable ayer con esas chicas, que por cierto están bastante desequilibradas, comencé a ver las cosas de otra forma, aún estoy confundida, es decir, no puedo estar enamorada de Naya, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero, al mismo tiempo me pregunto… ¿Porque me siento tan mal por no poder estar con ella ahora?, ¿Por no poder volver a tener la relación que teníamos antes?, ¿Porque cada vez que la veo no puedo dejar de mirarla?.

Tal vez este volviéndome loca. ¿Esas enanas me habrán contagiado?- Pensaba mientras se me escapaba una carcajada

**-¿Que es tan gracioso Hemo?-** Dijo Lea acercándose

-**Como miras a Dianna, eso es de lo que me rio-** Le dije por fin, necesitaba averiguar que había entre aquellas dos

**-¿Que yo qué? ¿Como piensas que yo podría?**- Dijo Lea tratando de excusarse nerviosa.

**-Estaba bromeando-** Trate de calmarla, pero aquella escena me había confirmado mis sospechas

**-Claro, somos amigas, ¿Como puedes imaginarte esas cosas?-** Dijo más calmada

**-Sí, amigas claro.**-Dije irónica. **-Lo siento, lo siento, mal chiste **

**-¿Te tragaste un payaso hoy o qué? **– Dijo con una sonrisa alejándose

Me quede sola otra vez, y vi como por la puerta entraban las muchachas de anoche me alegre de verlas, aunque eran unas pequeñas chismosas, ayer necesitaba hablar con alguien y ellas me escucharon, bueno me obligaron a contarles que sucedía en realidad, pero fueron de gran ayuda.

**Pov Naya**

Después de una hora de haberme quedado tildada mirando aquel papel, creo que estoy más calmada.

Aunque sigo maldiciendo a Ryan, no puede ser más inoportuno, muy disimuladamente miré a Heather y la vi salir corriendo a saludar a las chicas, las ganadoras del concurso, ¿Pero desde cuando tenían tanta relación? Es decir, no habían cruzado nunca ni una palabra ¿O sí?

Bueno eso no era lo importante, en seguida tenía que filmar la escena y sinceramente no estaba preparada, sé que esto es solo trabajo y que debo ser profesional, ¿Pero como es posible? Que puedo hacer, es más fuerte de lo que quisiera…

En ese momento Mark se acercó a mí, comenzó a decirme tonterías, como las que me venía diciendo desde hace algunos días, que me veía hermosa el día de hoy, que mis ojos eran los más bonitos y termino diciéndome que me extrañaba, que me echaba de menos.

**-Mark-** Dije echando un suspiro. **-Ya hemos pasado por esto, y tu auto sufrió graves consecuencias-** Dije riendo

**-Es verdad,-** Dijo el regalándome una sonrisa, pero luego su expresión cambio, y me miro con seriedad. **-Sé que fui un idiota Nay, sé que te defraude, pero quiero enmendar las cosas, yo… aún siento cosas muy fuertes por ti…**

**-Mark, no**- Dije pero no me dejo continuar

**-Dame otra oportunidad, juro que hare todo para que vuelvas a confiar en mí-** Dijo el esperanzado

**-No estoy en condiciones de responder nada en este momento**- Dije tratando de evadir la respuesta

**-¿Puedes pensarlo al menos?-** Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

En ese momento las chicas comenzaron a llamarme, era el momento justo para escapar…

**-Me están llamando-** Dije excusándome

**-Vamos Nay-** Volvió a repetir

**-Lo pensare-** Dije mientras me alejaba

Mark era un buen muchacho, si, había cometido errores en el pasado, pero eso no lo condenaría para siempre… No sé por qué pero lo que me dijo seguía rondándome en la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo pensaba en Heather, ¿Que hacer? Ella nunca dejaría a Taylor, eso era bastante obvio, así que porque no, una oportunidad no se le niega a nadie…

**Pov Ada**

Cuando llegamos al set con Reb, nos dispusimos a comenzar con el plan, aunque no tengamos nada planeado, por hoy improvisaríamos.

Apenas ingresamos, vimos a HeMo en una punta que nos saludaba entusiasmada, me pareció extraño, después de como se había ido ayer, pero bueno, tal vez se dio cuenta que éramos grandiosas.

Al poco tiempo se acercó a saludarnos y comenzó a pedirnos disculpas por haberse ido sin despedirse, dijo que "necesitaba pensar" y si, tenía que aclarar las ideas, aunque por lo que escuche, ella sigue bastante confundida.

**-Hey, HeMo, ¿Te toca grabar varias escenas hoy?** -Le preguntó Reb

**-Sí, varias, aunque hay una que será… bastante peculiar**- Dijo un poco preocupada

-**¿De que se trata?-** Pregunté entusiasmada

**-¿Están preparadas para oírlo?**- Nos dijo misteriosa. **-Santana y Brittany, se besan**

En ese momento comenzamos a gritar, además de ser el escuadrón de cupido, éramos fanáticas de Brittana, habíamos esperado ese beso desde… hace muchísimo, creo que nos habíamos olvidado un poco de eso, hasta ese momento.

Los del lugar nos miraron bastante extrañados, como Heather, que además comenzó a reírse. Luego se excusó diciendo que debía irse a preparar, la escena se filmaría en unos minutos, así que la liberamos.

**-Ada, ¡Ada mira!-** Me dijo exaltada Reb

**-¿Qué pasa?**- Le dije un poco cansada, ayer nos habíamos acostado tarde

Y ahí pude verlo, Naya hablando animadamente con Mark, siempre que esos dos se juntaban, sea ficción, sea realidad, terminaban enredados… Así que reaccione por impulso y la llame

**-¡Naya!**- Grité, me arrepentí un poco después, pero ya lo había echo

Reb me miro extrañada, como diciendo, ¿Qué vamos a decirle ahora? Es verdad, yo no tenía idea, pero como dije en un principio, improvisaremos.

**-Hola chicas, ¿Como han estado?**- Dijo la latina acercándose, si, sé que están pensando, por qué aún no me abalancé sobre ella y la rapte del lugar, yo me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta… Creo que mi perverso corazón se apiado, solo por ahora…

**-Bien, Heather nos estaba contando que hoy tienen que grabar varias escenas- **Le dijo Reb

Ok, no tenía idea de a donde quería llegar, pero le seguiría el juego.

-**Sí, y nos contó también sobre el beso…-** Le dije tratando de no sonar obsesivamente feliz

**-Ah, pues si… **-Dijo un poco nerviosa

**-Debe ser extraño besar a tu mejor amiga, ¿Que se siente?**- Pregunto Reb, es verdad, nosotras habíamos escuchado toda la conversación que ella había tenido con HeMo, pero pequeño detalle, ella no lo sabía.

No sabía que contestarnos, la habíamos puesto en un apuro, pero ella era Santana López, nadie la intimidaba, por lo menos dentro del programa, y creo yo, que hizo uso de su fuerte personalidad para respondernos.

**-Pues, yo nunca la he besado, cuando acabe la escena si quieren les cuento la experiencia-** Dijo rápidamente

Reb y yo nos miramos como diciendo…"Si claro", nunca se han besado. Pensábamos igual, eso hizo que se nos escape una pequeña carcajada.

Pero Naya aún seguía frente a nosotras, y ahora es por qué digo que Santana nos contestó, antes de irse nos dijo…

**-Pero si quieren una respuesta más concreta, prueben entre ustedes… ¡Era broma!-** Dijo mientras se reía bastante después de ver nuestras caras de sorpresa.**-Tengo que irme, nos vemos después…-** Dijo sonriéndonos triunfante

**-Si sigue evadiendo nuestras preguntas así, nunca llegaremos a nada profundo-** Me dijo Reb

**-Yo sé que te mueres por mis besos-** Le dije dando grandes carcajadas

**-Cuidado, a ver si Josh se pone celoso-** Dijo ella, sabía que ese era mi maldito punto débil

-**¿No se puede bromear contigo Enana?**- Le dije indignada

**-Enana no, Peque**- Me dijo riendo

Todos se habían acomodado, la sala estaba más llena que de costumbre, y nosotras obviamente expectantes, lo que veríamos iba a ser épico, después de tanta espera, teníamos el privilegio de estar presentes en ese tan esperado beso, pero lo que más nos intrigaba no era ello en sí, sino lo que vendría después…


	5. Capitulo 5- El sabor de lo equivocado

**5**

**Tienes el sabor de lo equivocado**

**Pov Heather**

Estaban todos listos, la escena comenzaría a filmarse en pocos minutos. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, y podía notar por la mirada en su rostro, que Naya se sentía igual, pero seguía sin dirigirme la palabra.

Ryan se acercó al centro del set y comenzó a darnos indicaciones que Naya escuchaba atentamente, pero yo no podía, tenía mi cabeza en otra parte.

**-Ok, quiero que sea lo más natural que puedan, sé que esto es complicado-** Dijo tratando de que nos calmáramos

Por mi parte no lo logro.

En ese momento parecía que me habían dado una cachetada, de repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar. Iba a besar a Naya. Pero iba a besarla después de toda aquella confesión que me había dado. Lo peor de todo era que ella seguía… ignorándome, y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para intentar entablar una conversación con ella, aún más en la situación en la que estábamos.

En la escena, Brittany debía besar a Santana luego de cantarle una canción, esa escena no había sido grabada aún, por suerte, ya que no sabría con qué cara mirarla mientras le cantaba únicamente a ella.

**-Bueno chicas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, recuerden lo que les he dicho-** Dijo Ryan, bastante entusiasmado por lo que pude notar, ¿Acaso lo hacía apropósito?

**-Sí, claro-** Dijo Naya, su voz parecía algo ida.

**-Bien, Heather, ve a tu posición, te acercas a Naya, se abrazan y tú la besas, simple- **Dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, claro él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba detrás de este "simple" beso.

**-¿Listas? Y Acción-** Dijo, en ese momento me quedé estática, mi mente estaba en cero, y mi cuerpo de igual forma.

**-¡Corten! ¡Heather, vamos! Tienes que caminar hasta Naya** – Dijo, por suerte no lo dijo en tono de reproche.

**-Sí, si, lo siento, lo haré-**Dije un poco más decidida, no puedo ponerme así por un beso, vamos ¡Heather, tu puedes! Tuve que animarme mentalmente.

-**Bien. Acción**- Gritó.

En ese momento me dije: Tienes que hacerlo.

Caminé hasta Naya, quién se había parado de su asiento para recibir mi abrazo. Ni bien entré en sus brazos todo parecía estar bien, por un momento me olvidé de todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento, Brittany tenía que decirle "Te amo" en un susurro, y así lo hice, pude notar como al decirlo me liberaba de algo, me sentí libre por un segundo. Santana debía decir "Yo también te amo" y eso fue lo que salió en la hermosa voz de esta mujer entre mis brazos, definitivamente esto que siento tiene cada vez menos sentido.

Ahí era cuando tenía que separarme de ella y besarla. Me separé lo más lento posible, de verdad que parecía mágico, hasta yo sentía la magia, y quería aprovecharla al máximo. Lentamente acerqué mi rostro al de ella y pasó. Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos, y todo paró, todos desaparecieron, ya ni aire necesitaba. Sus labios se movieron en perfecta sincronía con los míos, todo era perfecto. Sólo que de un momento a otro todo siguió, el tiempo, todos aparecieron y yo seguía sin poder creérmelo.

Naya rompió el beso, de forma muy discreta, y cuando mis labios se separaron de los suyos, sólo quería una cosa, volver a tenerlos entre los míos. Aquello me había hecho entender muchas cosas, que al parecer una parte de mi mente sigue empeñada en no entender o creer. ¿La amaba? Cuando nos besamos se despertaron miles de cosas dentro de mí, era todo un remolino de emociones y sentimientos, se ve que las veces que la había besado en fiestas o cosas así, estaban algo fuera de mi control, pero este beso fue el primero, el primer beso tan real, tan gratificante y lleno. Ahora de verdad que entiendo todo. La amo. Y es un sentimiento muy fuerte como para ocultarlo, ni siquiera un segundo más. Tengo que decírselo, no puedo seguir mintiéndome.

Pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, concluida la escena, escucho las felicitaciones de Ryan, y se fue, así sin más, sin siquiera preguntarme si había estado bien o algo, aunque fuera una pregunta estúpida, era obvia la respuesta, fue el mejor beso de todos.

Entonces me dispuse a seguirla, salió del estudio, se dirigía a el estacionamiento, ¿Pero porque? Apenas comenzábamos a grabar las escenas del día, ¿Iría a buscar a alguien más?

Y de pronto lo vi, vi algo que confirmo lo que más me temía, confirmo que la amo… y luego me quebró el alma.

**Pov Naya**

Terminé la escena y quería salir corriendo de allí, cuando por fin mis labios se apartaron de los de Heather pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, eso me lastimaba aún más, su hermosa sonrisa… Pero no puedo seguir aquí, no quiero saber nada, solo quiero salir de aquí. Maldición, ¿Por qué era tan hermosa?, tan perfecta tanto como sus besos, ¿Por qué la amo tanto?

Me separé rápidamente de ella y caminaba para salir del set, pero Ryan me intercepto antes de irme.

**-Naya, eso fue increíble, bueno como siempre-** Me dijo sonriente. Parecía muy satisfecho de cómo se había grabado la escena.

-**Gracias, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible-** Dije rápidamente, quería irme.

En ese instante vi que Heather se daba vuelta para seguirme y apresuré mi paso, no sabía dónde ir pero tenía que salir de allí, unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, esto estaba matándome…

No sé cómo pero termine en el estacionamiento, y pude ver como Mark estaba apoyado en su auto, lo que me pareció bastante extraño ya que él no debía grabar ninguna escena hoy.

Sequé como pude mis lágrimas y me acerque a él, de pronto di una rápida miraba hacia atrás, ahí estaba Heather, hermosa como siempre, pero debía ponerle un punto final a esto, no quería seguir saliendo lastimada de sus confusiones.

**-Hey Nay, ¿Como estas preciosa?-** Me dijo siempre con una sonrisa

**-Bien, pero que haces tú aquí, hoy no te toca grabar, ¿O no dijo eso Ryan?-** Le dije haciéndome la interesada

**-Sí, eso es cierto pero me quede a esperar a una morocha sexy ¿No la has visto?**- Me dijo acercándose

Y no lo pensé dos veces, lo tome del rostro y lo besé, no sé si era lo correcto, pero sucedió, ya no sabía ni lo que hacía.

**-¿Y esto?-** Dijo Mark extrañado al separarse del beso, mientras me acariciaba el rostro

**-Esto, es tu segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches-** Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, que me costó más de lo que pensaba

**-Eres increíble, juro que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo, te quiero**- Me dijo mientras volvía a besarme

En ese instante mire sobre mi hombro y pude ver como Heather salió corriendo del lugar, eso estaba rompiéndome el alma, pero era lo correcto, sí, lo era... Traté de convencerme de eso, era lo que tenía que pasar, aunque algo dentro de mí, no era mi mente, otra parte de mí se rompió en ese mismo instante en que la vi salir corriendo, puedo estar segura que eso era mi corazón.

**Pov Rebecca **

Cuando la escena acabo, lo primero a lo que atiné fue a mirar a Ada, que aún no salía de su transe.

**-Hey, Ada, ¡Ada!**- Le dije mientras chasqueaba los dedos delante de sus ojos

**-¿Eh? A sí, perdón… me distraje. ¿Que sucede?**- Me dijo todavía un tanto perdida

**-¿Viste eso?**- Le dije un poco sorprendida

**-Sí, fue lo más hermoso del mundo-** Me dijo, seguía pensando en el beso.

**-No estoy hablando del beso, ¿No viste como HeMo salió tras de Nay?- **Le pregunte de pronto

**-¿Otra vez? A estas chicas les encanta correrse, ¿Como es esto?- **Me dijo un poco fastidiosa-** Pero no me digas nada, ¿La seguimos no?**

**-Exacto socia, a la carga-** Le dije mientras la arrastraba por el largo pasillo

**-Estoy vieja para esto Reb, ¡Espera!**- Me dijo mientras paraba de repente. **-¿Escuchaste eso?**- Se apresuró a decir

**-¿Qué es? **– Dije aguzando el oído, se ve que Ada y yo tenemos oídos de gatos…

**-Creo que escuché sollozos… **- Dijo con preocupación notable en su voz

**-Mmm… pues veamos de donde vienen y los seguimos**- Le respondí

Seguimos caminando un poco por esos pasillos, demasiados largos para mi gusto, y llegamos hasta otro, donde se veía a una chica arrullada, estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas contra el pecho y sus manos sosteniendo éstas, con la cabeza escondida, y sollozaba intensamente.

Nos acercamos algo precavidas a ella y caímos en cuenta de que era Heather, algo debía de haber salido mal.

-**Heather, ¿Que pasó?-** preguntó Ada con preocupación

Heather sólo negó con la cabeza, que seguía aún entre sus brazos. Nos acercamos un poco más hacia ella y nos sentamos una a cada lado. Ada y yo nos mirábamos preguntándonos que era lo que podría haber salido mal, y cómo era que debíamos actuar. Sabía que no había que presionarla a hablar o algo así, así que solo atiné a posar cuidadosamente mi mano sobre su espalda y moverla en modo de comprensión y de aliento.

-**No entiendo por qué todo tiene que salirme tan mal**- Dijo en un pequeño susurro, mezclado con sollozos

**-Shh… tranquila, todo estará bien-** Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

**-¿Por qué todo está en mi contra? Una vez que entiendo algo y quiero hacer algo al respecto con eso, todo se derrumba- **Dijo con la voz entrecortada y soltó un sollozo más fuerte.

Ada me miró, y entendí lo que me quiso decir, obviamente estaba así por Naya, pero aún no entendíamos por qué, y aunque por dentro me carcomían las ansias por saber que había pasado, sabía que no era correcto presionar a Heather para que nos contara, lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento era estar ahí y tratar míseramente de confortarla de alguna manera.

**-Chicas no tiene que estar aquí, seguramente debo verme patética-** Dijo muy herida

**-Claro que no, aunque no nos conozcas mucho, nosotras nos preocupamos por ti, de verdad lo hacemos y queremos que estés bien- **Dijo en un tono amable y sincero Ada

**-Gracias-** Dijo en un pequeñísimo susurro, y por suerte, levantó al fin su mirada, nos miró a ambas y nos sonrió un poco, aunque se podía notar claramente que era una sonrisa muy triste.

**-Ven, vamos al baño y te limpias esas lágrimas, ya verás que todo mejorará-** Le dije con una sonrisa, y la ayudamos a levantarse.

Una vez en el baño se lavó la cara y se la secó con una toalla que le pasó Ada. Se veía un poco mejor que cuando la encontramos, pero claramente estaba muy herida

**-Naya se besó con Mark-** Soltó al aire. Ada y yo nos miramos confundidas, eso contradecía todo lo que habíamos escuchado. Ya me temía que Mark estuviera tratando de enredarla, no digo que sea un mal chico ni nada, pero Naya quería a Heather, eso se notaba a leguas, y además en un rincón de mi cabeza sentí un poco de pena por el chico, Ella estaría con él para tratar de olvidar a HeMo, no es su culpa que intentara estar con Naya, es decir, ¿Quién no? Pero igual no estaba bien… Ellas debían estar juntas

-**Los vi en el estacionamiento cuando seguí a Naya- **Continuó, con el mismo tono de voz

La verdad es que no estaba preparada para una situación como esta, y creo que Ada tampoco, es decir, quién se imaginaría que en un "simple" tour ganado por dos chicas pasaría tanto drama, algo me decía que por algo habíamos ganado nosotras dos, y eso era que debíamos ayudar a estas dos chicas a estar juntas de una vez por todas, eso haríamos.

Luego de estar en el baño, y de unas palabras más de aliento, logramos convencer a Heather de volver al set, donde Ryan también la felicitó por lo genial de la escena. Luego de eso le dijo que era todo por ese día, era raro… ¿No había dicho que trabajaría todo el día? Tal vez esperó que gastaran todo el día intentando hacer el beso… Como sea, ahora seguramente Heather se iría a su casa, y nosotras… ni idea que nos quedaríamos haciendo.

Todo esto hasta que nos avisaron que se celebraría el cumpleaños de Dianna, que era en unos días, pero querían hacer una "pre-fiesta", ya que viajaría a pasar su cumpleaños con su familia. Genial, ya conseguimos que hacer para estos días, y una forma genial para mantener a HeMo distraída, por lo menos hasta que podamos descubrir que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Naya, que claramente sería más difícil de descubrir que con Heather.

**Pov Heather**

Hoy celebraríamos el cumpleaños de Dianna, para el cual Lea venía preparando ya hace unos días una sorpresa. Entonces nos pidió ayuda a todos los del elenco, a nosotros y a las dos chicas, que ya eran como parte del equipo. La verdad es que era obvio que no hablaría con Naya hasta… mañana por lo menos, y la verdad que antes que nada, no quiero pasar todo el día llorando en mi habitación, que es lo que estaría haciendo en este momento, pero creo que es buena idea quedarme aquí a ayudar a Lea y su "sorpresa" ayudará a dispersarme y tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Naya, aunque ya veo viendo que será algo difícil de conseguir.

**-Ok gracias por su atención, como Di no tarda en llegar seré lo más rápida posible, como sabrán estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa para festejar su cumpleaños- **Dijo Lea que se había parado sobre una silla, era demasiado Rachel en ese momento

Todos asentimos, era mejor no llevarle la contra en esta ocasión.

**-Genial, es esta bolsa hay papeles con algo que deberán hacer para la fiesta, por favor ordenados- **Dijo tomando la bolsa entre sus manos

**-¿No es demasiado Michelle?**- Dijo Chord riendo desde una punta de la sala

**-Claro que no**- Dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina, que solo volvió a reírse.**-Ahora pasen y tomen su papel**

Metí la mano en la bolsa y saque mi papel, decía "Torta de Cumpleaños", enseguida solté una risa algo amarga, ya que instantáneamente vino a mi mente un hermoso recuerdo…

**Flashback**

**-¡Para! ¡Paraa! **– Dijo rogante Naya**- ¡HeMo Para!-** Dijo riendo

**-¡Ya verás!** – Dijo Naya y agarró la harina mezclada con huevo que estaba dentro del bol, me miró de una manera pícara y con una enorme sonrisa

**-¡Ni se te ocurra Rivera!**- Le dije tratando de sonar firme, pero claramente lo dije riendo

**-Esta vez no me apiadaré, y no intentes hacer esa cara de perrito- **Dijo riendo mientras me lanzaba la harina enhuevada, que cayó directamente en mi cara, y aunque lo que estaba haciendo era un asco, no podía parar de reír

**-¡Ya te agarraré!**- Dije y con un puñado de algo que encontré por ahí, la empecé a correr por la cocina, salió disparando y se puso del otro lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa triunfante. La corrí un poco más hasta que se paró de repente, y yo tan entusiasmada que estaba me la llevé por delante y caímos en medio de la desastrosa cocina, mientras seguíamos riendo. Cuando me percaté de lo cerca que estábamos me puse algo nerviosa y reí aún más. En ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, y aun no entiendo por qué no me di cuenta en ese momento que lo que sentía en mi estómago no era hambre… Nos comenzamos a acercar, y cuando nuestros labios estaban a centímetros, sonó mi teléfono, y salté de repente de encima de ella, cuando estaba parada, en ese momento no entendí mi irracional odio a aquel aparato, que seguía sonando…

**Fin Flashback**

Una vez que salí de aquel trance, me decidí a que tendría que comenzar pronto a hacerla… O tal vez simplemente compraría una. Las dos chicas se acercaron nuevamente a mí y me mostraron que les había tocado, a Ada unos globos, y a Rebecca unos adornos de papel, definitivamente les tocaron cosas muchos más simples que la mía, así que decidí que simplemente compraría la torta.

**-Sip, creo que llevaré una torta comprada**- Les dije. **-¿Ustedes necesitan ayuda con lo que deben llevar? **– Me ofrecí sonriéndoles, definitivamente eso me entretendría un poco, hasta que llegue la tan esperada fiesta esta noche, donde tal vez, tenga que volver a enfrentarme con Naya, mis sentimientos, pero esta vez, definitivamente no beberé ni una gota de alcohol.


	6. Capitulo 6 - Restricciones

**6**

**Restricciones**

**Pov Naya**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que comencé a salir con Mark, él está realmente comportándose muy bien conmigo, está pendiente de mis necesidades, y hasta podría decir caprichos, me consiente demasiado, aunque eso me encanta.

Hoy por la noche celebraremos el cumpleaños de Dianna, Lea organizó la fiesta sorpresa, no me extraño en absoluto, ya que ellas eran "íntimas", verlas me recordaba tanto a Heather y a mí, la extrañaba tanto…

**-¿Amor quieres que te pase a buscar para ir a la fiesta?-** Dijo Mark acercándose

**-Claro, podrías llevarme a casa, me cambio y nos vamos juntos-** Le dije entusiasmada, creo que se está esforzando bastante por hacerme feliz, nadie en mucho tiempo se había preocupado tanto por mi como él, no lo detendría, esto estaba haciéndome bien.

**-Genial, termino esta escena y nos vamos-** Me dijo sonriente mientras me besaba

Hoy sería una larga velada, es decir hace bastante tiempo que no hablo con HeMo y trato de evitarla a toda costa, pero hoy estaremos toda la noche en la misma habitación, esto comenzaba a quitarme las ganas de ir…

Mark termino la escena y tal como lo planeamos fuimos a casa, me cambié, tomé las bebidas, sí, eso era lo que debía llevar, y nos dirigimos al auto.

**-Te sucede algo Nay, estas un tanto ida hoy-** Me pegunto Mark algo preocupado

**-No es nada, solo que no me siento bien desde temprano-** Le mentí

**-¿Quieres que nos quedemos? Estoy seguro de que Dianna entenderá…**

Sinceramente eso era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero recapacité, sí, no había dudas de que Dianna entendería, pero Lea nos mataría… a ambos, además había algo dentro de mí que me decía que debía ir, aunque mis ganas dijeran todo lo contrario.

**-No, no hace falta, estoy segura de que se me pasará**- Le dije tratando de convencerlo

**Pov Ada**

Heather se había ofrecido a ayudarnos a terminar de hacer las cosas para el cumpleaños de Dianna, en realidad a Reb, yo solo debía comprar globos

Era una escena pintoresca de ver, las tres sentadas en la mesa, creando… adornos de papel, bueno si es que podían llamarse así, ninguna de nosotras era muy buena con las manualidades, acabábamos de descubrirlo, pero eso hizo todo más divertido.

**-¡Este será uno de los centro de mesa!-** Dijo Reb con una sonrisa triunfal

**-Oh, veo, veo, es una fiesta de Halloween, estos adornos son de terror**- Dije riendo

**-Hey no seas mala, pobre, ella…. Ella ha puesto todo su esfuerzo-** Me dijo Hemo que ya no podía aguantar la risa

-**Ustedes no saben apreciar el verdadero arte-** Decía Reb, mientras trataba de sonar indignada**- Además no veo que los suyos sean mejores**

**-Ok, ¿Tanto se nota que reprobe arte en la secundaria?-** Dijo Hemo riendo nuevamente

**-Los míos no están tan mal-** Dije orgullosa

**-Ada, eso ni siquiera tiene forma… **- Me dijo Reb, mientras Hemo solo asentía sonriente

**-De acuerdo, tampoco sirvo para esto, pero en este momento tengo una duda existencial**

**-Dispara- **Dijo Heather, creo que se imaginaba mi pregunta por la cara que puso después

**-¿Que harás hoy?, es decir con Naya, ¿Tienes pensado hablar con ella o no sé, algo?**- Dije bastante intrigada

**-En realidad, nada, ella ahora esta con Mark, no tengo nada que hacer… **-Dijo mientras seguía clavando su mirada lo que llevaba en sus manos

**-¿¡Como que nada!?-** Dijo Reb exaltada** -Hace solo unos días estabas llorando en una sala, porque decías que la amabas Heather- **Le dijo en tono de reproche

**-¿Y con eso qué? No puedo vivir llorando por ella, ustedes se olvidan de que tengo un novio que…- **No la dejé terminar.

**-Sí, no lo nombres**- Le dije indignada

**-Parecen dos chiquilinas, primero que nada Naya estando con Mark para olvidarte, y ahora vos, que tan fácil te das por vencida**- Dijo Rebecca, bastante seria

**-Me harté de todo esto, hoy en la fiesta las haremos hablar, y aclararan todo el asunto-** Dije para dar punto final al tema

**-¡Ustedes no harán nada me oyen!** - Nos dijo Hemo, nerviosa

Con Reb nos miramos y sonreímos, ya sabíamos que teníamos que hacer. Pero en ese instante el timbre sonó, y tuve que ir a ver quién era.

**-De que se ríen, Ada, no he terminado contigo-** Escuche que me dijo mientras me alejaba hacia la puerta.

Abrí la puerta riendo aún por lo ocurrido, no me imagine que él estaría ahí.

**-Josh, hola-** Dije sorprendida

**-Hola, ¿Estas ocupada? Puedo volver más tarde si lo deseas-** Me dijo

**-No, no, es solo que no me esperaba que vinieras-** Le dije algo nerviosa

**-Pase por aquí a traerte esto**- Dijo mientras sacaba detrás de su espalda un ramo de flores

Puedo asegurarles que quede petrificada, no podía creerlo.

**-Bueno, en realidad no solo vine por esto, me han dado el día libre y bueno pensé que tal vez quisieras ir a cenar conmigo esta noche**- Se apresuró a decir algo temeroso, mientras yo tomaba las flores.

Moría de ganas de decirle que sí, pero tenía planes para esa noche.

**-Lo siento tanto, me encantaría ir, es solo que ya tenía planes para hoy**- Dije tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible

-**Está bien, habrá otra oportunidad, no te preocupes-** Me dijo algo decepcionado, pero con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de irse.

Como ya lo saben soy bastante impulsiva y no me contuve.

**-Pero, mañana estoy libre…-** Dije algo avergonzada

**-Me encantaría**- Me dijo sonriendo ampliamente**- Paso por ti, ¿Como a las ocho? ¿Estaría bien?**

**-Claro, entonces nos vemos, gracias por las flores**- Le dije aun con mis mejillas bastante ruborizadas

**-Ha sido un placer**- Dijo mientras depositaba un largo beso en mi mejilla

Cerré la puerta tras él, y apoye mi espalda en ella, no me lo creía, entonces floté hasta la cocina.

_-_**Hey hasta que regresas-** Dijo Reb indignada **- Ni creas que te salvaras de limpiar todo este desastre**

**-Espera, espera, ¿Y esas flores?** – Me dijo Hemo un poco más observadora

**-Me las regalo Josh, me ha invitado a cenar**- Les dije riendo

Ambas se pusieron histéricas, comenzaron a bombardearme a preguntas y a casi saltar por la cocina, no tenía nada que responder, así que solo me uní a ellas, hoy sería un gran día.

**Pov Rebecca**

Eran ya más de las 8:30 y debíamos llegar a las 9 a la casa de Lea, que sería donde celebrarían la fiesta sorpresa.

Y aunque les parezca mentira, Ada y yo ya estábamos listas, la que ahora tardaba era Hemo. Después de terminar los adornos, nos trajo a su casa, para ducharse y cambiarse. Hace ya más de media hora que está tratando de encontrar el "atuendo indicado" que es así como ella lo definía.

**-¿Y este que les parece?-** Nos decía Hemo desde la puerta de su habitación

**-Ya es el quinto que te pones, todos te quedan estupendos, no sé porque te los cambias-** Decía Ada bastante resignada

**-¿No les parece un tanto vulgar?**- Decía poco convencida

**-Hemo, estas hermosa, ¡Podemos irnos ya!-** Le dije impaciente

**-No, no me gusta, me cambiare- **Dijo mientras volvía a entrar en la habitación

**-No nos iremos nunca-** Me dijo Ada riendo

**-Es que quiere estar perfecta para Nay, déjala que se ponga linda-** Dije fuerte para que me oyera

**-Te oí, pequeña desquiciada-** Dije Hemo gritando desde la habitación. **-Ok, este será el último que me ponga, ¿Que opinan?**

Salió de la habitación con un vestido negro, un tanto suelto que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, era corto, no demasiado, pero lo justo y necesario para dejar ver sus hermosas piernas.

Tenía un bonito collar que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, y su cabello suelto.

**-Wau-** Fue lo que le escuche decir a Ada. **-Te ves increíble Hemo-** Le dijo sonriendo

**-Hemos encontrado, el "atuendo indicado", estas preciosa**- Dije mientras abría la puerta de entrada

**-Confió en ustedes muchachas, ahora sí, vámonos-** Dijo riendo

Luego de tomar la torta y demás cosas, nos subimos al auto de Hemo y nos dirigimos a la fiesta, estábamos llegando un poco tarde, pero ya no nos importaba…

**Pov Naya**

Con Mark habíamos llegado hacía más de una hora a la casa de Lea, que estaba histérica porque Heather era quien debía traer "la torta de cumpleaños" y aún no había llegado.

**_-Genial_**-Pensé para mis adentros, en cualquier momento la veré entrar por esa puerta…

Y así sucedió, pocos minutos después, Hemo, Rebecca y Ada ingresaron al lugar. Cuando la vi, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba de repente, no podía controlarlo, ella estaba increíble.

En un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero no fui valiente para continuar viéndola, y giré mi rostro, vi que se acercó con intenciones de saludarme, pero hice que hablaba con Mark, no estaba segura de que podía pasar si la tenía tan cerca.

Al ver mi negativa, se alejó en busca de Lea, y por un rato no volví a verla, las que si se acercaron fueron las chicas, y nos quedamos charlando un poco.

Un momento después Lea entro gritando a la sala, eso indicaba que Dianna estaba por llegar. Las luces se apagaron y todos comenzaron a esconderse, yo lo hice detrás de un sofá que tenía cerca. Me acurruqué, pero de pronto sentí que alguien más se encontraba allí, alguien de quien no podía distinguir el rostro. De un momento a otro, esa persona tomó mi mano y comenzó a acariciarla, pero no tuve la reacción de zafarme, fue algo extraño, algo conocido diría yo.

Las luces se encendieron y ya nadie se encontraba allí, aquel roce había sido electrizante, juraba por mi vida que ya conocía esa piel, tenía que ser Heather, debía ser ella.

No tuve mucho más tiempo para pensar, debía ir a saludar a Dianna que estaba paraba en el medio de la sala y aun no se creía todo lo que veía. Además creo que pensó que Lea tenía otro plan para ellas, ya que llego con dos copas y una botella de vino, al ver la cantidad de gente que la saludaba no hizo más que sonreír, pero yo si vi el rubor en sus mejillas.

**-Lady Di, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- **Le dije sonriendo mientras la abrazaba

**-Nay, esto es increíble. Muchísimas gracias-** Dijo bastante eufórica

**-No me agradezcas a mí, Lea organizó todo, hace días que lo viene planeando, realmente ella debe llevarse todos los elogios**

**-Sí, realmente me han sorprendido, no me lo esperaba, ya le agradeceré como es debido-** Me dijo sonriendo, pero aun maravillada por como habíamos decorado todo, y la cantidad de gente reunida allí

**-Claro, no me cabe ninguna duda de que encontraras como agradecerle**- Le dije mientras hacia una pícara sonrisa, luego me aleje, vi que estaba matándome con la mirada.

**Pov Heather**

Sí, aquello había sido una tontería, pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba por lo menos rozar su piel, su mano. **_-Estoy desquiciada-_** Pensé mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa, que no tardó en borrarse de mi rostro, miré hacia el medio de la sala y los vi, Naya y Mark bailando demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero como evitarlo, ahora eran "pareja", bueno eso era lo que ella intentaba mostrar.

De repente Ada y Reb aparecieron en mi rescate estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre Mark, se los juro, sus manos estaban en mi chica, bueno no era prácticamente mi chica, pero Dios! Estoy volviéndome loca… **_-Loca por Naya –_** Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

**-¿Todo bien Heather?** -Me dijo Reb divertida, llevaba un vaso en su mano... Oh por Dios, Pero es menor! ¿Cómo toma alcoho?

**-Bien... bien- **Dije mientras suspiraba

**-Umhm… algo en tu rostro, tono de voz, y toda tú, me dice lo contrario**- Respondió Ada, esta llevaba dos vasos.

**-Estoy bien chicas, basta-** Dije tratando de terminar con el tema

**-Bueno-** Dijeron al unísono, parecían de verdad algo perdidas

**-¿Porque no estás rompiendo la pista?** - Dijo Reb sonriendo

**-No estoy de ánimos-** Dije, algo entristecida **-De todos modos, vayan ustedes… **

**-¡Vamos HeMo!**- Dijo Ada, tratando de animarme

**-De verdad, estoy bien, vayan y diviértanse-** Volví a repetir, pero este dúo no se daba por vencido

**-De acuerdo-** Dijo Ada mientras miraba a Reb, no sé si fue un invento de mi mente, pero creí que… ¿Le guiño un ojo?

**-Me acompañas al baño, necesito retocarme, Josh pasará a buscarnos en un rato y quiero verme presentable- **Me dijo Ada sonriente, esto me olía mal, se traían algo entre manos.

Ada me arrastro prácticamente hacia el baño e hizo que entrara primero, y allí la encontré…

**-¿Que haces aquí?** Pregunto una Naya un tanto enfadada, creo yo.

**-Emm... estaba con… -**Me di la vuelta para buscar a Ada y vi que la puerta estaba cerrada, en mi cara, juro que esas dos me las pagarán. **– De todos modos, es el baño, ¿Que no puedo venir?**

-**Supongo que sí-** Dijo, seguía en su tono enojado

**-Naya, quiero que hablemos-** Le dije, muy seria

**-No tenemos nada que hablar-** Dijo mientras se maquillaba un poco

**-Oh! Claro que tenemos que hablar**- Le dije indignada. **-Me dijiste que me amabas, y ahora te estás besando en mis narices con Mark. **–Le seguí diciendo. **-Te dije que estaba confundida, ¿Acaso no puedes esperar un momento hasta que aclare mis ideas?**

**-No tienes nada que aclarar, tu estas con Taylor, yo con Mark y todos felices-** Dijo con una sonrisa, que fácilmente se puede notar falsa.

**-No está todo bien Naya, nos besamos, me dijiste que me amabas, y ahora parece no importarte- **Le dije, mientras un nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta

**-Heather, no pasó nada entre nosotras, tú no dejarás a Taylor, al parecer cuando pasó todo eso no te importaron mis sentimientos, tú lo sabías, y sin embargo seguiste rompiéndome de a poco-** Dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz- pero ahora está todo como debe ser.

**-Pero Nay, yo… yo me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti, que es más que amistad, mucho más, sólo debes dejarme demostrártelo-** Dije acercándome un poco a ella

**-No, no puedo, no quiero, tu sólo estás confundida, no lo hagas más difícil, sólo vete, no… -** Dijo, con su voz rota, y de verdad que me dolía estar así con ella.

**-Pero…-** No pude terminar, ya que de pronto se sintieron ruidos detrás de la puerta, parecía que alguien estaba por abrirla.

**-¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí dentro? Las estábamos buscando por todas partes-** Preguntaba Lea eufórica mientras abría la puerta

**-Nos… Quedamos encerradas, no podíamos salir-** Dije bastante triste, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas, después de lo que Naya me había dicho quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

**-Sí, claro, vamos a cortar el pastel, ¡Me gustaría que me acompañen señoritas!**- Decía Lea, no nos creía en lo más mínimo, pero creo que decidió dejarlo pasar al ver nuestros semblantes.

Yo salí rápido del pequeño cuarto, pero si alcance a escuchar lo que Naya le dijo a Lea mientras me iba.

**-Nada pasó Michelle**- Escuché su voz. **-Nada pasó, ni pasará-** Repetía, y me alejé lo más rápido que pude de aquél lugar.


End file.
